Goodbye Vabbian Sky
by mannymoonstone
Summary: The story follows Zosar, an adopted noble within Vabbi. The story runs parallel with the cannon GW2 timeline so spoilers will be mild, however it is advised to be fully caught up on the Path of Fire expansion.
1. Chapter 1 - Zosar's Journal - 1321 AE

**Zosar's Journal - 1321 AE - 10 Years Before Attack**

 **Entry 1**

Lord Moisis gave me a journal for my birthday. Told me to write it in to practice. Im 15 now. Praise Joko.

 **Entry** **5**

I hate this journal. Writing is dumb. Moke should be the one practicing, not me. He's the one taking over this place. NOT ME. Everyone can see it too. We look nothing alike but we keep telling everyone we are blood brothers. I hate that. Moke isn't my brother. Moisis isn't my father. I miss my *mom is scribbled out*

 **Entry 12**

Moke asked a girl out and she said no! It was hilarious! I'm going to rub this in his face forever. Always remember this Zosar. Always.

 **Entry** **19**

Moke is still pretty bummed. I don't see why. It's just a girl, boys are way more interesting.

I have a plan to cheer him up, I'll take him to the cheetah cave. No one's found it but me. No one in this Joko forsaken area goes into the wilds. Awakened this, necromancy that. People are much too obsessed with death. I watched a cheetah mom hunt down a rock gazell. THAT is fun. I'd like to see a Mordant Crescent do that. I'll need to find a torch for him though. I don't think little Momo is used to being in the forest at night. But it'll be worth it once he sees how cool the cave in the ravine is.

 **Entry 20**

Damn Moke, I told him to put the torch out. It doesn't matter what kind of fire it was, necro or not. Animals never respond well, and a cheetah mother even more so. Now I'm stuck in a bed for the rest of the season. That's what I'm told. We'll see if I have anything to say about it.

 **Entry 21**

Damn this room is boring.

 **Entry 25**

Moke finally saw me today. I didn't know he was unconscious for the last couple days. I guess that's what happens when a necro book worm fights some juvenile cheetahs. Still, he didn't fight the mom. I did. And I still don't remember how I got us out of there.

 **Entry 29**

Tried to get out of bed but I slipped and a servant heard me. How can I get better if they don't let me walk. At least Moke visits me a lot. He showed me some cool stuff he's learning from class but it just makes me miss outside more. I might as well be a corpse, sitting inside all day, all night. Never moving.

 **Entry 64**

I hate this room. At least I can walk to the window now. Maybe just a little bit more and I can climb out the window.

 **Entry 78**

Ok, I think I'm ready. Tomorrow I'll wait for the moon to rise and then I'll sneak out the window. I need to feel the grass on my feet.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Attack - 1331 AE

Zosar stared into the amethyst sky. Lightning discharged wildly, the magic pulsed and bellowed. Chaotic winds brushed his hair back and forth over his eyes. If not for the wind breaking his concentration, he would have stood mesmerized for much longer.

Everything he knew was gone.

 _Go, dammit._ He willed his legs to run. The piercing crystals already starting to tear up his shoes. The hill of sand and dirt not 10 minutes ago was now littered with large purple crystals. The once standing trees now lay cracked and smoldering purple flames. Zosar ran close to a downed tree. _This isn't normal burning._ Even ignoring the violet flames the scorch marks were abnormal. Normally flames worked its way up a tree slowly but exhaustively. These marks arced up and down the trunk like fissures. Parts of the tree were still green but along the cracks, they were ashen and dead.

The winds howled. _What did this? There have been dry thunderstorms before but not like this. Could Joko have done this? What pissed him off now?_

Zosar's feet slipped a few times going down the hill. He climbed the next hill on all fours. The crystalline dust made it difficult to get traction on the formerly second nature climb. As he crested the hill he peered down on the marked tree. From here marked the way back to the Naguib Estate and also the secret cheetah cave he just came from.

 _Praise Joko I was in the cave otherwise I'd be scorched just like all this. Wait, praise Joko? That lich asshole probably did all this._

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He slammed his feet into the sand coming to a halt. He broke the first rule of Vabbi wilderness. A rule he thought about every day since his parents died. _Always be wary of hydras. Fuck me._ But like everything else since leaving the cave, something was different about this hydra. It was violet just like the flames burning the trees. It was crystalline just like the ground. And on top of that, it was half a hydra taller than he's ever seen before.

The three hydra heads began sucking in air. Out of habit Zosar jumped off his stronger left leg and began running horizontally. He only had two seconds before three streaks of fire would torch him alive. Moving horizontally gave him just enough space as the fuchsia and indigo flames consumed where he originally stood. There would be no fighting this one.

 _Fighting a hydra without setting up an ambush is crazy. Fighting one this big is suicide._ With the hydra recovering, Zosar had a few precious seconds to figure out how to get away. Hydras this big suffer from being clumsy and slow on their feet. Unfortunately, it also means they can summon a meteor from a hundred yards away to crush prey trying to leave. _Fighting it head on, death. Running away, death. Fuck me._

It was too late, the hydra chose for him. All three heads looked up into the now purple Vabbian sky and started swaying. Zosar looked up and saw magic starting to coalesce into a crystalline ball. He ran to the large tree that held his markings, carved when he was 15. He ran around it to put the tree directly between himself and the hydra. Then he ran directly from the hydra. With any luck, it wouldn't see him leaving the tree. A few seconds later a whistling grew steadily louder. _Come on you dumb bastard. Take the bait._ Even being 20 yards away Zosar felt the heat and impact of the meteor.

He didn't turn to see his childhood tree shatter into splinters. He didn't see the hydra turn it into a column of flames. He didn't see but knew it happened. _I'm going to strangle the fucker that crystallized all this shit._


End file.
